


You Are My Purple

by mistykor



Series: Colors [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Huang Ren Jun Best Boy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistykor/pseuds/mistykor
Summary: Sequel to Loving Him Was RedAnd at that moment he realized that yeah, when he was thirteen, he met his first love.He’d never been more sure than he has in his whole life before. He loves Donghyuck.And maybe he’d grown fond of Justin Bieber. A little.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Colors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023136
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	You Are My Purple

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from ‘Purple’ by Solhee (feat. Taeil of NCT) 
> 
> I am a sucker for happy endings so... :)))
> 
> This is in Makkuri’s POV
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos guys! You literally made my day.

Mark met Donghyuck for the first time when he was thirteen and Donghyuck was twelve. He remembers seeing a new face in the practice room when he entered. 

Mark didn’t expect for there to be anyone in the practice room yet since for the last few months, he’d been the only to be up that early so he was rather surprised when he heard a voice coming from behind the door that leads to the practice room. His brows furrowed and he pushed the door gently only to be met with the sight of a boy singing Justine Bieber’s Baby, sitting on the floor while rummaging through his bag. 

When the boy lifted his eyes and met Mark’s gaze through the big mirror, he immediately stopped singing. He and Mark just stared at each other for a few moments before Mark realized that the boy’s face was unfamiliar. Mark never really knew all the other trainees but he can at least recognize their faces but this boy, with an unruly hair and tanned skin, was definitely not someone Mark can recognize. 

The boy must have seen the confusion on his face because the next moment, he was standing up and bowing to Mark, “Hello. My name is Lee Donghyuck. I just got here yesterday.” And then he gave Mark a bright smile, a smile so bright he wonders if the fluorescent lights hanging inside the practice room were ever needed. 

“Uh,” he starts. “I’m Mark. Nice to meet you.” He bowed slightly and tried to smile his best smile, which might have actually ended up looking like a grimace because the boy laughed at him. His laughter reverberated inside the rather empty practice room. 

The boy must have noticed that Mark wasn’t reacting so he immediately stopped laughing and cleared his throat, “I’m sorry.” He bows once again. 

“It’s fine.” Mark says as he steps inside the practice room and places his bag on the side. “I’m just… not really good with new people. Sorry.” He says shyly as he looks back at the boy, who was standing not far from him. 

The boy smiles once again, “Can you teach me the dance routine you’re learning? I don’t want to get left behind.” 

Mark found himself nodding enthusiastically, “Sure.” He grins and maybe it finally looked natural on his face because the boy smiles wider. 

—

He was early to go to the practice room and also late to leave. Donghyuck has been bugging him to leave earlier so they could go home much earlier because Donghyuck wasn’t allowed to leave the building alone. But Mark can’t bring himself to go back to the dorms yet. Not until he’s sure he could do the choreography better tomorrow morning. 

“Hyung,” Donghyuck whined as he watched Mark dance. “We’ll be here tomorrow morning again. Just continue practicing tomorrow. I want to go home.” 

But Mark was determined to perfect the routine they had just learned. He glances at the younger, who was sprawled out on the floor, watching him. 

“Instead of whining, why don’t you join me? So you will not need to get up early tomorrow morning.” 

Donghyuck made a face at him, “I know you’re gonna be here early again tomorrow. And you know that very well that wherever you go, I am likely to follow you. I hate you.” Donghyuck grumbled under his breath. 

Mark laughed at the younger and continued practicing. He saw at the corner of his eyes that Donghyuck went out of the room but before he could ask the younger, the door had been shut. 

Later that evening when he was more satisfied with his dancing, he noticed that Donghyuck had not gone back but his bag is still in the room. Mark figures the younger may have fallen asleep by the lobby, where a couch was placed because Mark had always caught him sleeping there when he’s too tired and still had to wait for Mark. Mark felt guilty. 

But when he arrived at the lobby and didn’t spot Donghyuck, his brows furrowed. Where could he have gone? Definitely not outside cause he was not allowed and wasn’t that the purpose why he always waits for Mark? 

He’s getting worried. 

Mark decided to check the washrooms and saw that it was empty. 

He was about to leave when he heard a noise. A sniffing sound. He carefully walked over to the noise. The noise comes from the stall on the far end. He knocks lightly, “Hyuck?” The sniffing sound immediately stopped and he sighs to himself. 

“Hyuck, come out.” He gently calls and the door opened slowly. 

Donghyuck’s eyes are red-rimmed and there’s snot falling from his nose. It was a pretty disgusting sight but not for Mark, never for Mark. His heart hurts seeing the younger cries. 

He immediately enveloped Donghyuck in a hug, placing his chin on top of his head and rubbing a hand soothing on his back. Donghyuck immediately clung to him and wailed. 

“Hyung, I want to go home.” He hugged him tighter. 

“We are. I just finished practicing. We can go back now.” 

The younger shook his head, “I want to go back home to my family, Hyung. I miss them. I want to see them.” He continues to cry. 

Mark wouldn’t say he doesn’t miss his own but he’s not a cryer like Donghyuck and over time, he just got used to it. He can’t afford to go back home in terms of time and money. 

He loosen his hold on Donghyuck and held his face with the palms of his hand to make him look him in the eyes. 

“Hyuck, do you really want to go back home now?” Donghyuck nodded. 

He continues, “What about your dream? Didn’t you say you want to succeed so you could repay your family? So you could buy your mom the oven that she’s been wanting? Didn’t you say you wanted to be successful so you could buy your siblings anything they want? Because you wanted to be a cool big brother? Didn’t you, Hyuck?” 

“I did.” Donghyuck whispers but his eyes well up in tears once again. “But I miss them so much, Hyung. I miss my mom’s cooking. I miss her hugs. I miss my annoying siblings. I miss them all.” 

He kisses Donghyuck’s forehead before he tightens his embrace, “Trust me, Hyuck. I know.” 

They just stood there while Mark held Donghyuck in his arms, rocking them back and forth while Donghyuck tried to calm himself. The washroom was quiet save for their breathing. There was almost no one in here after all. 

After a while, Donghyuck detaches himself from Mark and already has a smile painted on his lips. 

He grabbed Mark’s hand and tugged him towards the door, “Come on, Hyung. Let’s go home.” 

Mark stares at Donghyuck for a moment before he agrees, “Yeah. Let’s go back _home._ ” 

And maybe even then, he already knew that wherever Donghyuck is, is where home would be. 

—

It’s not like he hadn’t heard Donghyuck sing before. In fact, the first time they met, Donghyuck was singing. 

But somehow, today felt a bit different. 

Mark has his guitar laid on his lap as he random chords while Donghyuck sings along; he sits across him. Mark notes that Donghyuck’s voice has exponentially improved since the first time they’d met and he was proud of Donghyuck. 

Mark auditioned to be a vocalist but somehow, along the way, he found that he wanted to rap more than to sing. Also, he wanted to put his writing skills to test after all, for a very long time, he had dreamed of becoming an author. 

“Hey,” He calls. “Remember the first time we met?” A grin immediately appeared on Donghyuck’s face. 

“How could I? When I still remember to this day the face you made that day.” Donghyuck teased as he laughed and Mark can’t help but feel embarrassed. Yeah, he remembers that well too. 

“Stop it.” he whined and Donghyuck stopped laughing. 

“I recently learned the chords to Justin Bieber’s Baby. You want to try? I’ll do the rap.” He lied. He didn’t learn the chords just recently. He’d learnt it since he heard the boy sing. He’d been wanting to do this jamming since then but he hadn’t had the time to bring it up until now. 

Donghyuck gave an okay sign and he started to sing while looking at Mark with a smile on his face and Mark can’t help but be nervous under the younger’s gaze. His stomach churns. He doesn’t know but despite being nervous, he feels thrilled. His heart’s beat faster. Maybe it’s because he had finally gotten his wish to sing with Donghyuck like he’d been wanting to since he was thirteen. 

When it was finally his turn to rap, he grinned at Donghyuck and showcased his talent. The talent he’d been honing since the last few years. 

Donghyuck looked proud as he watched him strum the guitar and rapped. He felt validated. Like he’d just been waiting for Donghyuck to appreciate him. 

And at that moment he realized that _yeah, when I was thirteen, I met my first love._

He’d never been more sure than he has in his whole life before. He loves Donghyuck. 

And maybe he’d grown fond of Justin Bieber. A little. 

—

Looking back at the memories he and Donghyuck have created over the past years, he can’t help but smile. 

He wants to spend more time with him but as of late ever since he debuted in SuperM, he’s getting less and less free time. All the matching cases he bought that he never ended up giving because he either forgets to give them or he’ll be too tired to sneak into their apartment sits at the bottom of his drawer. Also, he knows the younger is tired too because he’s been busy with Dream activities. Texts are getting less and less too. He feels bad but he hopes Donghyuck will understand. It was not easy juggling all the responsibilities he has–the responsibilities that they both have. The only time he and Donghyuck gets to spend time together is when they have 127 activities and right after, they’ll either go straight home to rest or they’ll each have another schedule to do. His body aches from overworking and his heart hurts from seeing less and less of Donghyuck. He wants Donghyuck’s hugs and kisses. He feels like if he and Donghyuck could just have alone time together then all this fatigue he’s feeling will be washed away and he'll feel better straight away. He’s missing Donghyuck a lot. 

It was the 24th of April, two days before their scheduled BeyondLive concert; after this he’ll have little free time before their 127 concert. He’ll finally have a break. Hopefully. 

He heard the news of Apple releasing new phones this year but Mark really hadn’t cared because he was never an apple user but when he saw the newly released phones in a billboard advertisement while riding back home on their company van and caught a glimpse of red, a memory from christmas a little over a year ago resurface. _Red_. 

He smiles as an idea popped in his mind. It might be too early for a Christmas gift but maybe not too early for a birthday gift. 

He had decided. 

— 

Mark genuinely thought he’d have a break. He really hoped he would but not everything goes according to plan. He was very eager to give Donghyuck his early birthday gift but he’s preoccupied once again with work. He had learned they were planning a comeback–both NCT and SuperM. All he ever wanted was to take a break and spend time with Donghyuck even just for one day. 

He sighs as he drinks his second water bottle of the day. _It’s okay_ . He tries to convince himself. _Hyuck’s birthday is still in June. I can still give it to him in time_. He is badly craving Donghyuck’s touch. It was much easier when they were still living together in the same unit and sharing the same bedroom. 

He tries not to stare at Donghyuck as he fools around with Johnny. They’re taking a five-minute break from their dance practice. 

_Hyuck’s probably still tired from Dream’s recent concert but here he is, still doing his best to practice._

He wants to go over to where Donghyuck is. No one can tell him no and he knows the others wouldn’t find it weird because they’re naturally close and they’d been friends since they were kids. He wants to hold Donghyuck in his embrace or be held by him. It doesn’t matter which because all he wants is to have Donghyuck as close as possible. But he also knows how touch-starved he’s been. He’s been craving Donghyuck since the day he had to spend less and less time with Donghyuck physically. He might not be able to stop himself. 

Mark laughs at himself. He always loses control whenever he’s with Donghyuck. What was it that the netizens call it? Ah. Yes. He admits. He’s so _whipped_ for Donghyuck. Not that he minds because Donghyuck deserves to be loved as much. And now, he feels even more guilty for not even trying to spend more time with Donghyuck when 24/7 all he thinks about is the younger. If only he knew. 

The music went back on, signalling the end of the break. He took one last glance towards Donghyuck’s direction and he caught the younger’s eyes. He wants to melt. How long has it been since they’d seen each other eye to eye? 

Mark frowns. Donghyuck looks tired and he just wants to make him feel better. He wants to cuddle him until he falls asleep. 

_God, I want to kiss him._

But the moment broke when the younger’s gaze went back to the choreographer. Mark lets his gaze rest on the younger for a moment longer before he looks straight ahead. 

_After this. After this, we’ll finally be able to spend time together._

— 

6th of June. The day the sun personified was born. The day his sunshine was born. The day Mark’s soulmate was born. 

He took a deep breath. He wants to stay with Donghyuck all day, spend his day with him just lounging around. But the 127 Hyungs already have plans to celebrate Donghyuck’s birthday. Maybe another day. 

He went downstairs to the fifth floor where the other member lives, where Donghyuck lives. 

He opened the door to the unit but saw no one in the living room so he went straight to Johnny and Donghyuck’s shared room. Of course, all the other members were already there, waking Donghyuck up from his slumber. 

Even on the youngest’s birthday, they still have no mercy on him. The others have brought pots and pans to wake Donghyuck up. Mark grimaced. That much noise would definitely bring a headache. 

“Can you all please put the pans and pots back to where they were supposed to be? I’m already awake for goodness’s sake!” Donghyuck grumbled as he sat up from his bed and glared at each one of them. 

“Happy Birthday, Haechanie!!” They all shouted as they immediately wrapped the youngest in hugs which made Mark smile and later on, decided to join the group hug. 

“Thank you guys!” Donghyuck laughed as he hugged them back. “Now, put those pans and pots to where they belong. And please, for the love of God, don’t wake people up with those. Those fuckin’ hurt my ears, I thought I was gonna go deaf.” The youngest complained and when Doyoung opened his mouth, Donghyuck continued. 

“Yes, Doyoung-Hyung I can fucking swear. It’s my birthday,” Donghyuck says as he wears a smug smile. “And don’t pretend you don’t swear every time you open your mouth.” 

“That’s not fucking true!” Doyoung exclaimed which made Donghyuck smile widened. 

“Ah, shit.” Doyoung muttered annoyed. 

The others started laughing at Doyoung because he lost yet another argument with Donghyuck, which is honestly not unusual. 

“Oh, Mark. You’re here!” Johnny exclaimed as he saw Mark which made Mark gaped at him. 

“Dude. I literally joined the group hug earlier. How could you not notice my presence?” 

Johnny laughs as he ruffles Mark’s hair, “Just kidding. By the way, what’s that?” He points to the paper bag Mark’s holding. 

Mark froze. He had been meaning to give it to Donghyuck when it was just the two of them and now that he’s put on the spot, he doesn’t know what to do. 

He wanted to give it to Donghyuck when it’s just the two of them because he wants to see Donghyuck’s genuine reaction when he opens it. He wants Donghyuck to shower him with kisses and to envelop him in a hug when he sees it. Because Mark hopes that by then, he’d be able to forgive Mark for barely being there for him because of his busy schedule. Mark wants Donghyuck to know that he _remembers_. 

“Uh,” he starts. “A gift?” He asks more than he says. 

Johnny raises his brows, “As expected of the _best_ friend! He’s the first one to give a gift to the birthday boy.” 

Mark laughs awkwardly, “Of course.” 

He proceeded to walk towards Donghyuck’s bed and hand him the paper bag, “Happy birthday, Hyuck.” 

He feels uncomfortable under the watchful gazes of the older members. If only they weren’t there, he’d be kissing Donghyuck senseless right about now. It’s taking everything in him to prevent himself from lunging on Donghyuck. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Aw, Mark! You didn’t have to! Come here. Let me give you a kiss.” Donghyuck started to reach out to him to give him a kiss. If only Donghyuck knew how much he’d love to melt in his embrace right now. 

_Oh God, please help me._

If Donghyuck’s fingertips as much as touched Mark's skin, he’s afraid he’ll lose the little self-control he has over himself. And maybe it’s this reason that he didn’t even notice Donghyuck called him by his name again and not _hyung_. 

Before Donghyuck could pull Mark in an embrace and give him a kiss, Mark had managed to dodge Donghyuck and the younger fell on the floor with a thud. 

Everyone in the room laughed except for the two youngest. 

“Haechan, did you forget how much Mark hated skinship?” Yuta comments as he continues laughing. 

“Mark, you could have at least let Haechan have his way. It’s his birthday.” Taeyong reprimanded. 

Mark looked at the younger sprawled out on the floor. Mark wanted to reach over him and hold him. He didn’t mean to dodge Donghyuck so he could fall on the floor. Mark wouldn’t let that happen because he swore to himself that he’d catch Donghyuck if he ever falls but he just did. Now. The guilt is eating him up. He wanted everyone to just leave them alone so they could be themselves. So he could say sorry and make up for it. So he could kiss away the hurt. Donghyuck doesn’t deserve to be hurt by anything or by anyone. 

Donghyuck sat up and looked up with a pout. Mark could see the quiver of his lips and the shine on his eyes because of the unshed tears. Mark’s heart broke at the sight. 

“Hyung!” He whined using his playful tone but Mark could feel that he’s on the verge of crying if the unshed tears weren’t enough evidence. He did that. He just fucking did that. Mark almost made Donghyuck cry because of _him_. He badly wanted to reach out and soothe the younger. 

_Fuck self-control. Fuck keeping this relationship a secret. My baby is crying because of me._

He was about to reach out to Donghyuck when Taeyong shouted, “Mark!” Mark turned to face Taeyong. “We’re needed at the company. Now.” Mark simply nodded. 

He turns back to face Donghyuck, who was now standing. He tries to search Donghyuck’s face but sees no emotions. Donghyuck won’t look at him. 

_Look at me, please._

“I’m sorry guys. There was… something at the company. We’re all being called right now. But we’ll try to join you for the dinner celebration as promised.” He heard Taeyong explain. “Sorry, Hyuck.” Taeyong sounds apologetic but Mark can’t see his expression because his eyes don't leave Donghyuck’s face. 

Mark reaches out his right hand to touch Donghyuck but Donghyuck lifts his hand to brush his hair back and Mark’s hand is left hanging. “It’s okay, Hyung. At least you got to greet me. Be careful on the way to the company.” 

“Mark, come on. Manager-hyung has been texting me since earlier.” Mark refuses to leave. He doesn’t want to leave Donghyuck like this—upset and hurt because of him. But he can’t. 

Mark once again closes his eyes and swallows.

He turns on his heel and follows Taeyong out of the apartment. 

When they got inside the company van waiting for them outside the apartment complex, their Manager turned to look at him with furrowed brows. “Why can’t I contact you, Mark?” 

“Um,” his heart feels heavy. “I changed my phone recently. I haven’t been able to set it up yet.” 

Manager’s brows raised. “Just make sure you set it up as soon as possible. Good thing you and Taeyong live in the same apartment complex.” He turns to face forward once again. 

Beside him, Taeyong leans on him. “You changed phones?” He glanced at Taeyong and nodded. 

Inside his pocket, a red iPhone SE2 sits. 

—

He’s officially back to Dream. After all those tears they cried during his graduation only to be put back again feels like the company’s playing with their emotions. 

They’re at the recording booth recording the song, Dejá vu.

It seems fitting to their situation. Now that he’s back, it feels like 2016 all over again. It feels like they’re about to debut once again as Dream. In a way it is, after a year, they’ll be back as 7Dream. He missed recording with them and practicing with them. 

It’s the month of July. Almost a month had passed since Donghyuck’s birthday. He and Taeyong were able to join the dinner but all were very tired so after dinner they went straight home and when they got home, they all went to bed to rest. Except maybe for Donghyuck, who had done his birthday vlive before he slept. Mark wanted to watch the vlive too but as soon as his body hit the mattress, he immediately fell asleep. He was only able to watch Donghyuck’s vlive the next morning when he woke up. Mark was glad that Donghyuck seems to like his present for him. He hopes that could at least make up for the time he was not there when he needed him. Although what happened on the morning of his birthday, Mark was not sure Donghyuck could easily forgive him for that. After that, they hadn’t gotten a chance to be alone once again. It seems harder to catch Donghyuck alone after that day that Mark had started to think that Donghyuck was purposely avoiding him. _But why would he? Well, why wouldn’t he? You hurt him._

The Dreamies were obviously happy that he’s back on the team. Except for one or maybe _two_ because as soon as they wrapped up the recording (he was the last one to record), he saw Renjun waiting for him outside. He was leaning against the wall and playing something on his phone. 

“Why are you still here?” Mark asked, confused. “Did you miss me that much?” He tries to joke but Renjun didn’t laugh. Not that that was unusual. Only a few things could make Renjun happy. Like maybe plotting someone’s murder. 

Renjun only stood up to dust his pants off and said, “Follow me.” 

Mark was dumbfounded as he watched Renjun walk away. Sensing that Mark was not following him, he turned to look back at Mark with a raised brow, “Are you coming?” 

Mark, still confused, followed Renjun. They went up the rooftop and Renjun locked the door. 

When he turned to look at Renjun, he had a murderous look on his face making Mark widened his eyes. It’s not unusual for Renjun to have a murderous look but this time, he looks angry. Like _real_ angry. 

Renjun raised a fist and Mark knew that that fist was meant for him and he instinctively dodge the punch. It hit him on the shoulder nonetheless. And despite his tiny body, Renjun could really pack a punch. And he tells Renjun as much to which Renjun scoffed, “I’ve been to WayV’s dorm almost everyday. What do you expect?” 

Mark had to agree because he heard from Lucas that he and Xiaojun have been learning boxing recently. However, that doesn’t justify Renjun’s behavior. He did not only disrespect him as an elder but he could have cost him his career if his face was ever injured because he definitely knew that Renjun was aiming at his face. 

“Huang Renjun, give me a good reason why you were aiming a fist at my face.”

“Because I knew you’d dodge.” Renjun shrugged and Mark gaped at him. 

“And what if I wasn’t able to?” He almost shouts. 

“Then you deserve it.” 

“Renjun!” He yelled. “That could have cost me my career! I can’t be injured on my face especially now that we’re having a comeback.” 

Renjun’s jaw was set, “Then thank your reflexes that you were able to dodge that one.” 

Mark’s brows furrowed, “What the hell is your problem, Renjun?” 

Renjun glared at him, “No, Mark. What the hell is _your_ problem?” 

“ _Hyung,_ ” he corrected out of habit. “And what the fuck do you mean?” 

“You really don’t know?” Renjun almost shouts. “I can’t believe you’re this stupid. I had some faith in you.” 

“Would I ask you if I fucking know what you’re talking about?” 

Renjun shook his head. “Haechan’s an idiot too, for crying over someone as dense as you are.” 

The rage that was brewing inside his veins suddenly receded at the mention of the name. 

“Donghyuck’s crying?” Renjun scoffed. 

“What do you think?” 

“Renjun! Fucking answer me,” he grits his teeth. “Why was Donghyuck crying?” 

“I really can’t believe you!” Renjun says exasperatedly. “You were the one who broke things off between the two of you and now you’re asking me why he’s been crying?” 

Mark’s brow furrowed in confusion. First, at the revelation that Renjun seems to know about his and Donghyuck’s relationship. And second, when the fuck did he broke things off? He said as much to Renjun. 

“First off, you two weren’t as slick as you think you are, idiot.” He glared at Renjun. “Second, he told me you broke things off because you gifted him an iPhone and you don’t have matching cases anymore.” 

“So? I gave him an iPhone because that was his birthday gift!” 

“Look, I don’t really know how your relationship works. He just said something about a promise made in Christmas and you broke it,” Renjun glared at him once again. “Anyway, I don’t care about any of that. All I care about is that you broke Hyuck’s heart and you definitely deserve to be punched right on your face. I was honestly hoping you wouldn’t be able to dodge that punch.” Renjun whispered the last sentence to himself but Mark definitely heard him and glared back. 

“I fucking heard that.” 

“Guess you have a working ear then. Congrats.” 

“Renjun!” 

“Stop shouting at me!” 

“You were the one the one that started it!” 

“I just want to put some sense into you, you dumbass!” 

“I told you I didn’t break up with Hyuck!” He shouts exasperatedly and that seems to stop Renjun. 

“He definitely told me you did.” He narrowed his eyes at Mark. 

Mark tried to think of anything that might have led Donghyuck to think that he was breaking up with him. And on his birthday? The fuck not. And as if he would ever break up with Donghyuck at all. Well, unless Donghyuck doesn’t want him anymore. 

_Ah, fuck. That hurts. Even just thinking about it hurts already._

He can’t even imagine his life without Donghyuck. 

Renjun said that Donghyuck told him about that Christmas when they decided to get matching cases. Well, he remembered, didn’t he? He bought Donghyuck a red iPhone SE2 because he had remembered that Donghyuck said he’d switch to iPhone once again if they ever release a pretty color such as red. He remembered it clearly as the day. Or did he? 

What were they talking about then? Right. Matching phone cases. He remembers that as well so that's why he kept buying matching ones whenever he visits another country but always forgets to give the other pair to Donghyuck which, now that he thinks about it, doesn’t have any use anymore since Donghyuck had switched back to using an iPhone courtesy of Mark. 

And now that Mark thinks about it, he said that he’ll never be seen using an iPhone in this lifetime but here he was, the same color and model as Donghyuck’s tuck away in his back pocket. He wanted to laugh at how hypocrite he was. 

_Wait._

_Oh fucking shit. I am so stupid._

“That’s what I’ve been telling you.” He heard Renjun say. He must have said those words aloud. 

He glared at Renjun, who glares back. 

“What the fuck are you still doing here?” Renjun yells, which startles Mark. “I can’t even fathom how you’re called ‘the golden boy’ of this company when you can’t even figure this out. You two are seriously gonna be the fucking death of me.” Renjun brushed his hair out of his face and tugged it. 

He had his murderous look once again, “I swear to god, Mark Lee. If you don’t get your ass out of this building and go talk to Hyuck right now, I’m gonna fucking punch you right in the face and trust me, I won’t miss again. I don’t care if this is gonna be the end of your career.” Renjun looked dead serious that Mark involuntarily shivered. 

Before Renjun could utter another word, Mark was running towards the door and turning the knob but before he could step back inside the building, he turned around and gave Renjun a small smile, “Thank you, Injunnie.” Mark saw Renjun rolled his eyes before he was running back to the parking lot where their van was parked. 

—

“Mark, what are you doing here?” Doyoung asked, surprised. Who wouldn’t? He rarely even has the time to interact with his dorm mate but here he was, on the fifth floor looking like he has all the time in the world. Well, he finds that he actually does if it concerns Donghyuck. 

“Hyuck.” He simply answered and went straight to Donghyuck’s room. 

“I’m not gonna eat, Hyung. I want to sleep.” Says the lump on Donghyuck’s bed. 

He doesn’t see Johnny anywhere. He may be at the gym.

He sits at the edge of the bed.

“I don’t care if it’s Kimchi Stew. I said–“ he stops midway as he pulled the covers down when he saw Mark. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Funny. Doyoung-Hyung asked me the same thing.” He tries to joke but Donghyuck just stared at him. 

“Go away. I’m trying to sleep.” 

Mark’s eyes catch red at the corner of his eyes. The phone Mark had gifted him sits on his bedside table beside their identical android phone. 

“Did you like my gift?” Okay, maybe that wasn’t the right question as he watched Donghyuck abruptly sit up. 

“What? Are you here to tell me how much you’re sick of me? You can’t even tell it to my face! I don’t want you here. Get the fuck out, Mark Lee.” He spits out. 

The actual thing hurts. Being told that he’s not wanted by Donghyuck actually hurts more than he had imagined. But it’s understandable. He kinda fucked because he’s stupid. 

“Hyuck, let’s talk. Listen–“ 

“Now, you want to talk?” He asked incredulously. “When I’ve been trying to talk with you for the past few months. When I don’t feel your presence anymore. When I’ve been wondering if we were still dating and all I get is a break up gift on my fucking birthday? I didn’t know you were such an asshole.” There are tears welling up on his eyes and Mark badly wanted to wipe them away. 

When Donghyuck’s upset and angry like this, Mark would just wrapped him in a warm hug and he would calm down. But back then, it was not him who made Donghyuck angry. He doubts that that would work this time when the person Donghyuck’s angry at is him. 

He sighs, “I want to show you something.” 

Donghyuck’s brows furrowed but before he could protest once again, Mark shoved his phone onto Donghyuck’s hands but that only seemed to make him angrier. 

He grips the phone tightly on his hand and scoffed, “I get it! I fucking get it, Mark Lee. You just have to rub it on my face, don’t you? Giving me two fucking break up gifts? Just to make sure I understand that you’re breaking things off? Fuck you!” He grits his teeth. 

Every word feels like a dagger in his heart. He’d hurt Donghyuck this much and just because he may have remembered things differently than Donghyuck did. 

He bit his lip. For the first time ever, he wanted to cry. “It’s mine.” He says quietly. 

“What?” 

“The phone… it’s mine.” He looks up at Donghyuck, who was looking incredulously at him. 

“Bullshit. You’re an android user. You swore that you’d never be seen using an iPhone ever. I remembered that day clearly.” 

“Yeah, well, I remember it clearly as well,” he puts up a hand to stop Donghyuck from attempting to cut him off and continues, “I remember that you’d switch back to iPhone when they release a pretty color like red that’s why I bought you one.” 

He took a breath and tentatively reached out for Donghyuck’s hands and he was glad Donghyuck didn’t move away.

“I’m sorry I made you misunderstood my intentions. I never intended for you to think I’m breaking up with you. I would never. You should know that, Hyuck,” And his hand itches to reach out to Donghyuck’s cheek and caress it. “I only gave you that phone because I remembered that day. I just remembered how lovely you look that Christmas. I didn’t stop to think what me buying you the red iPhone you wanted could imply. I just wanted you to know that even though I swore I would never be seen using an iPhone in this lifetime, I’m ready to be a hypocrite just so you could be happy.” 

Donghyuck was quiet for a moment, “What… what about our matching cases?” 

Mark cleared his throat and looked down at their hands a little embarrassed, “Uh. I actually bought too many matching cases I never got to give you. Not that you would be able to use it anymore since you’re now back to using an iPhone.” 

When he looked up, Donghyuck wailed and he panicked. Before he could even think, he had enveloped Donghyuck in an embrace. Donghyuck clung to him like his life depended on it. Just like that time when we were kids. Standing in the middle of a dirty washroom. 

He runs a soothing hand on Donghyuck’s back while he apologizes repeatedly which seems to make Donghyuck cry harder. 

Just like back then, when he had calmed down, he detached himself from Mark. However this time, he shoved Mark hard that Mark fell on his back on the mattress. 

Before Mark could even recover, Donghyuck had already straddled him, pinning him on the mattress with each hand placed beside his head. 

He leaned down and he was now kissing Mark, not that Mark was complaining or anything. 

When he pulled back he said, “I miss you so much, Hyung. You have no idea how lonely I’ve been.” He gripped at Mark’s shirt so hard Mark thinks his shirt would rip under his hold. 

He pulled Donghyuck’s head down until their forehead touched, “Trust me, Hyuck. I know.” 

And he surged forward connecting their lips once again. Fingers tangled on his brown locks as he deepened their kiss. He missed this. He missed Donghyuck so much it hurts. 

He hadn’t even noticed Donghyuck’s hand roaming inside his shirt much like his other hand that has found its place on Donghyuck’s waistband tugging it down. 

He probably wouldn’t even notice if he hadn’t heard the door creaked open and a voice that very much sounded like Johnny shouts, “Oh God!” 

He and Donghyuck froze on the spot. His mind not yet recovering from the frenzy that their little makeout brought. It was Donghyuck who had recovered first and sheepishly smiled at Johnny, “Uh… we were wrestling?” He asks more than he says. 

Johnny stood awkwardly at the doorway, looking back and forth from Donghyuck and Mark, who are very much both disheveled but obviously not from wrestling. If Mark’s hand inside Donghyuck’s short or Donghyuck’s hand under Mark’s shirt were evidence enough. 

“Just,” he cleared his throat. “Remember to stay safe, okay?” And he slammed the door before they could even react. 

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. So much for being discreet. Well, Renjun told Mark as much. 

Mark sat up effectively pushing Donghyuck back up too. 

“C’mon. Their imaginations might run wild if we don’t hurry out now.” 

Donghyuck didn’t move an inch before he was smirking, “But are they wrong, though?” 

Mark grunts, “Hyuck.” 

“What? It’s been a while. And since everything’s out in the open. We might as well take advantage of the space they’re giving us, don’t you think?” And he grinds down which makes Mark grab Donghyuck’s hips to stop him from moving. 

“Come on, babe. I know you want it too.” And he was biting Mark’s bottom lip. 

“You really are insufferable.” Donghyuck smiled softly at him. 

“You love me, though. Right?” 

“I do.” He pecked Donghyuck’s lips. “I really do. I love you, forever and always.” And he deepened the kiss as he gently laid Donghyuck down on the mattress. 

He’s really in love with Donghyuck. 

— 

It might have taken them a few more minutes or maybe hours, Mark didn’t really keep count before they were reemerging from Donghyuck’s room, hand in hand. Both of them looked much better than they did the past few months. 

When they reached the fifth floor’s living room, they were surprised to see all their members gathered. All nineteen of them watch them as they enter the living room. 

He had the sudden surge of courage as he gripped Donghyuck’s hand, “We’re dating.” He announces. 

“We noticed.” Doyoung says. “You might think that the soundproofing in this place is good; that’s what I thought too before but I don’t think I can sleep at night anymore.” He says as he shudders. 

“What about me? I will never be able to sleep in that room anymore.” Johnny looked at the couple. “I hope you didn’t defile any place other than Haechan’s bed. I’m begging you.” Mark’s ears immediately reddened just thinking about it and because he knows Johnny will kill him if he knows what the hell happened in there. 

“Oh My God. You didn’t!” Johnny looks like he’s about to faint. 

But can anyone really blame Mark? 

He sees the other members discreetly passing around money when it clicks. 

“You guys… did you bet on us?” 

“Uh, no?” Jaemin says as he hides the money behind his back. 

“What did you even bet on us for?” Donghyuck asked. 

“Um… how long till the two of you come clean with your relationship?”

Mark and Donghyuck gasped. “You all knew?” They shouted in unison. 

“Well, you weren’t really good at hiding it.” Taeyong shrugs. 

“I told you.” Renjun chimes in. 

And that’s when they both learned that they couldn’t really keep secrets from their members. At least now, they could be all over each other without protest from the others (or so he thought). Mark thinks they’re just all jealous of his and Donghyuck’s relationship.

  
  
  


(“Despite having a small body, Renjun could really pack a punch.” Mark says as Donghyuck puts a cold compress on the bruise on his shoulder. 

Donghyuck clicked his tongue, “Only on the shoulder?” 

Mark’s brows furrowed, “What do you mean?”

“I told him to hit where it hurts the most.” Mark gasped. 

“He aimed at my face!” Mark exclaimed horrified that it was actually Donghyuck’s idea to get him beaten. 

“I honestly thought he’d kick you in the groin.” Mark’s eyes narrow. 

“You wouldn’t want that.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Donghyuck’s brow raised. 

“Then you wouldn’t have some of it because it’ll be hurting.” 

Donghyuck clicked his tongue once again, “Well, honestly, I had the mindset that I’ll never get any of it anymore so it doesn’t really matter.” 

Mark crosses his arm and huffs, “Well, you did have some in the end, didn’t you?” 

Donghyuck smiles, “Yes, I did. And I very much enjoyed our make up sex. We should do that often.” 

“What? You want us to fight again?”

Donghyuck leaned down and placed a kiss on Mark’s cheek, “Of course not. I meant the quality. I didn’t know you had it in you.” Donghyuck wiggled a brow at him which made his face warm. 

They heard gagging noises on their side and when they turned, they saw Jaemin and Jeno making retching noises. 

“Not in front of my croissant, guys!” Jaemin exclaimed. 

“I like it better when you thought we didn’t know about your relationship. Didn’t expect for you two to be this… disgusting.” Jeno scrunches his nose in disgust. 

Donghyuck simply rolls his eyes and straddles Mark.

“Well, enjoy the show then.” And then Donghyuck was leaning down and kissing Mark with a smile on his face. 

Mark was pretty sure they were hit by a throw pillow but he was too preoccupied kissing Donghyuck that he finds he doesn't have it in himself to care. 

When Donghyuck pulled away, his face was red. Maybe as red as the color of their phones. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, sunshine.”) 

  
  
  


And by September, Mark finds himself sitting by Donghyuck’s bed (only this time with clothes and all) jamming like they did back when they were trainees. He can’t help but smile to himself when noticed Donghyuck appearing shy in front of the camera to be seen by millions of people all around the world. 

He soon finds that when it’s just the two of them even in front of millions of people, Donghyuck is not Haechan. He’s just Donghyuck. His Donghyuck. 

His _home_. 


End file.
